Denial
by Lainebutt
Summary: John Byers has a Hard time adjusting to their new room mate Jimmy's lack of regard for privacy.


TITLE: Denial (1/2)

AUTHOR: Lainenyah

FANDOM: The Lone Gunmen

PAIRING: Langly/Byers Byers/Bond

RATING: R

SUMMARY: John Byers has a Hard time adjusting to their new room mate Jimmy's lack of regard for privacy.

It was hard for John Byers these days. His perfectly groomed facial hair was his mask against the world, but today there was a slight flaw, a thin cut just below the line of his jaw. It was almost unnoticeable in the dim light that barely illuminated the basement computer lab him and his compatriots inhabited. He could feel it though and everytime he swallowed, the light sting of pain triggered the memory of when it happened.

It had been only a few weeks since Jimmy had moved in with The Lone GunMen. James Bond was his full name, and he was built like an otter and had the shame of a two year old

, which is to say absolutely none. Who else would walk into the small shared bathroom wearing just his boxers and a sleepy but pleasant smile without knocking and casually ask, "Are you done with the shower?"

Byres could only breathe out a startled, "...Yeah," after a couple of seconds of startled panicked thoughts. You see John Byers had a problem, he was hella gay and there was something about blond hair that just drove him wild. This wasn't a problem in itself, pretty much everyone knew about it, everyone who mattered anyway. The problem is that he was already involved with a tall cute blond man, who while not sculpted perfectly by nature, fit perfectly into his arms.

Jimmy's smile widened as he bent down to turn the water on for the shower. The sound of the water behind him startled Byers as he rubbed the shaving cream on his neck. He had just finished running a clipper over the bulk of his facial hair, now it was time to take off all of his neck stubble, and shape the bottom of his beard. His fingers slowed to small circles as the blond man, so close, shimmied out of the only piece of clothing that he was wearing. He didn't even make a comment as he brushed Byers side in the process. Byers eyes fixed on his reflections in pure terror as he tried not to follow Jimmy's naked torso with his peripheral vision as it entered the shower.

Crushed between his body and the counter in front of him John's most private of places swelled involuntarily. He tried to tear his focus off the shape of the buff man in the shower but he couldn't even blink. His mind ran a mile a minute as the blond man casually washed his body. The manly smell of his Vanilla Honey combination body and hair wash coupled with the natural musk of the sweat and dead skin being vaporised by the hot water, it was intoxicating to him. He rubbed himself ever so slightly as he imagined himself touching the wet, slipperiness of Jimmy's skin.

When Jimmy started humming it broke the spell though, he was back in his body, blinking rapidly as the sensations left him feeling almost nauseous. The only touch he wanted to feel on his skin were the hands and body of his partner of the last year. He pulled back from the counter and grabbed his razor with a determination not to let it get to him. He was a man of principle and he would not be unfaithful, even in thought. He dragged his straight razor over the course red stubble of his cheeks and thought of filing. He worked the system through in his mind, the filing cabinets and zip drive tapes. He needed to get out of there and calm himself down. He flicked the steel across his cheeks, scraping the foam and hair from his body.

It wasn't perfect, he spent half the time wiping the steam off the mirror and the job was almost done, almost, when the water turned abruptly off, but the sound of Jimmy's content humming continued. The wet man completely oblivious to Byers discomfort. The shower curtain slid open suddenly and JImmy exited the shower with not the barest hint of shame, his wet arm reaching across the tense back of the shorter man. Wetness sticking to his clothing, Byers's body sprung back to uncomfortable attention. This being the latest example of naked touching he's been experiencing since well before the other man moved in.

Jimmy tousled his hair distractingly as Byers once again brought his focus back to his grooming ritual. He was looking for a bottle of hair spray or mousse or what ever he put on his hair and knocked over a couple of containers that were sitting on the counter. Byers hand slipped slightly and the thinnest line of blood appeared on his face. With a fast beating heart he wiped the blade on his shaving towel and rubbed the rest of the shaving cream off his face. The towel streaked red. He turned the tap on to wash the cloth. But Jimmy seemed to come out of his morning fog to ask, with real concern, "Aw Byers, did you cut yourself?"

His voice was so close and low it almost made a visible shiver run down his back. He was surprised how unsqueaky his voice was when he responded with a unconcerned, "Oh it's just a little one, it's nothing."

Jimmy looked in the sink with a big old cute frown on his face, but accepted his explanation.

John had slipped quickly from the room after that, changing his underwear to something tighter, just incase he had to continue to conceal his shame. But the embarrassment and the rush of blood both to his cheeks and his groin plagued him all morning. The first part of his day had been spent attempting to sift through the financial information for a new story for the magazine, but after sitting staring at the same spreadsheet for over an hour as the other three Gunmen went about their morning tasks behind him. His body tensing every time he smelled Mr. Bond.

He had left the common workroom for the archives farther back in their lair. Large metal shelves surrounded John Byers, their shelves filled with ancient radio equipment, the smell of it old and familiar, old rubber and dust was a welcome relief. It was now 11:45 am and he was leaning back on a heavy filing cabinet trying to will the shape of the other mans flesh from his mind. He loved Langly, they had been through so much together even before they became lovers. So now that the relationship had blossom from one of mutual goals to one of mutual pleasures. It was good and comfortable even though they didn't share a room.

That's not the only thing they hadn't shared yet, they had yet to go all the way, Byers thought wistfully as he tried to focus on his boy friends soft milky body instead of the tanned one he had seen earlier. John Byers couldn't be mad though, Langly had made it clear at the start of the relationship, no weird butt stuff. But Byers could not help but long for a nice hot ass to pump himself to completion into. A drip of sweat snaked it's way down into his shaving mistake bringing the memory of Jimmy's naked body to the forefront of his mind. His semi hard penis throbbing slightly as it involuntarily engorged.

Just when he felt he had to open his eyes to stop his imagination running off on him they were startled open instead as Langlys voice echoed slightly in the low ceilinged room, "Byers, are you down here?"

John went pale for a second before turning completely red. He was more than half hard now and he couldn't face his boy friend, but then again he couldn't hide from him either. He had to do the right thing so he called out, " Yeah!" and then after a beat, "Down in the " Y"s!"

Byers heard his boy friend muttering as he made his way down to the isle that he was in. So in an attempt to look busy he dusted off a pitiful patch from one of the shelves before that happened. But it was too little too late and Langlys bespeckled eyes fell on a very red, very guilty looking Byers.

Without missing a beat the tall man asked, "Are you coming up for lunch? Frohike is heating up some beans."

The paleness returned creating a splotchy contrast to Johns skin as he looked everywhere but at his boyfriend. His eyes settling on his watch, he whispered out a strangled, "Is it that time already?"

Clueing in to there being something actually amiss, rather than just one of John many particularities, Langly stepped closer in real concern for his boy friend and wrapped one arm around him, "are you feeling alright Dude? You have been acting a bit strange all morning, Jimbo did say you cut yourself this morning too. That's not like you."

Byers let out a strangled squeak at the mention of the incident this morning. His mind rushed from thoughts of how he found out about him and Jimmy in the bathroom together, he deducted it would have had to have been Jimmy. What did Jimmy say though Byers franticly imagined the worst. And apology was half on his lips, but he had taken too long and Langly looked directly into his eyes.

"John?"

The ginger bearded man swallowed to unlock his dry mouth and whispered, "I'm fine..."

Langly cocked his head in slight disbelief and leaned back slightly to take another look at his boyfriend in the too dim light of the storage room.

At the scrutiny, Byer's heart raced, and the adrenaline kept him half hard in his pants, but he had to say something," I j-just have a bit of a stomach ache, nothing to be worried about," John reached up to his jaw and tilted it to give his fellow reporter a look at the injury.

"That Doesn't look like a Stomach ache, did you wash it? You look really flushed it could be infected," Langly followed up again a bit concerned at Byers state.

"It's just a little cut, I cleaned it out this morning after Jimmy got out of the shower," John Byers watched the gears turn in Langy's head and he continued to babble on," I mean I wasn't in the shower with him. But he just burst in! And..."

The taller blond man's grip on the babbling mans shoulders stiffened as he really thought through exactly what it was that happened this morning. He frowned slightly as he thought, his blond eyebrows knitting slightly behind the black frames of his glasses and was about to say something on the subject but Byers filled the silence again.

"I Didn't look I swear! He was just there you know?" Byers made direct eye contact with his boyfriend, " You know how he is? I just want you babe. I just want you."

It was fortunate that none of the members of the Lone Gunmen were lacking in Jimmys lack of personal space, and Langly could empathize. Only last week had he been trapped by Mr Bonds legs due to an impromptu nap. How could he be mad at his boyfriend for being in the bathroom with a naked Jimmy. The thought brought a smile to his face, because one of his favorite things about Byers was the cute way he followed his personal code. He looked again, with a less worried eye and noticed an important detail tightly constrained under Johns cloths.

With no hint of teasing Langly spoke, "So you came down here to Jerk it then?"

Byers face went purple with embarrassment as he waved his arms in an involuntary panic response as he started to sputter out a refusal, "NO! I-I-I would never! I just came down here to clear my head. I- You are the only one I want!"

Holding a smile back, Langly deepened his voice slightly as if angry, " The Only one you want?"

With his other hand he reached out and grabbed his boyfriends junk with his other hand, grasping the hard flesh of the penis in his hand through the cloth. The blond man let his smile slip out as Byers gasp of surprise and arousal burst out beside his ear. He jerked his hand slightly after the gasp stopped, enticing a hiss of indrawn breath as well.

Langly pressed his smooth pale face against Byers immaculately groomed one and whispered low, " I think I'm not the Only one..."

End of Part 1


End file.
